Peter Tagg
"Hello there chaps!" Peter Tagg, AKA Kirby Bulborb is a British filmmaker who has been friends with MINJAK since 2011, and has collaborated with him since 2014. Peter is one of the most famous collaborators in the MINJAK lore, and despite the two having a long history, they have yet to meet in real life. However, they hope to someday. He is a certified waifu stealer so hide all your waifus. History Peter and the Minjak met through the Season 2 finale of Twig & Pik-pik, which featured the line "No, ahhhhh!". Peter misheard the line as "Noah", and named a character that. He also messaged the Minjak asking for clarification, and he replied that he "liked the idea of no ahhh being Noah". After becoming friends with the Minjak, Peter watched the other episodes of Twig & Pik-pik, and loved them. His love of Twig & Pik-pik was so huge, Peter made a fanfiction about it. He also made custom DVDs of every season, including the first season of Twig & Pik-pik: The Show. Not long after the fanfiction's creation, Peter made his first ever plush video, but didn't release it until 4 years later. A year later, Peter made the plush video "Steve the Trooper", which was one of the inspirations for the Steve Saga. The video also featured Steve and Olivia , who were obviously based on Twig and Pik-pik. Late in 2012, Jake made a video called "I don't like Steve", explaining his dislike for the Steve the Trooper Wiki. This caused Peter to turn against Jake from the release of the video to late 2013, beginning the "flame war" between them (as some fans described it). During this time, Peter used to copy some of Jake's episode ideas and edit the titles of them to make them look like his own work, which Jake called him out on publicly in several now-deleted videos. Peter and Jake find the "flame war" era of their friendship funny, and laugh at how childish they both were at the time. In 2014, the Minjak made the first episode of Steve The Trooper Adventures, which was the debut apperance of Kirby Bulborb. Peter loved the character so much, he agreed to collaborate with the Minjak in the fourth episode, voicing Kirby in it. He went out to voice Kirby in every single one of his apperances, and the character ended up becoming the titular main protagonist on his own channel. Peter would also voice Kirby in a reworked version of Steve 3. In early 2015, the Minjak made the video "Why You Should Never Skip Class", which featured a character named Peter who was based on the mad chap himself. Peter would find this parody of him funny, and thought it was acurate. In July 2015, Peter created Trooper Village Stories, which the Minjak helped write scripts for during its first and second seasons. A major arc in the series was The Noah Arc, which featured 3 episodes of Season 1 all focusing on the character Noah, and also featured Twig, Thorn, and Egde. Noah went on to become a reoccuring character in the series. The Minjak would go on to voice Tamama in the third season. In late 2015, Jake started to spam Minako in a Facebook group called The Collab Chat on a regular basis. He also spammed Peter on their personal Facebook chat, as well as on Skype. By January 2016, Jake's Minako spamming had gone so far, Peter tried to put a stop to it. He contacted Jake via Skype, and told him that he needed to stop the Minako spamming. Jake, however, said that he thought that Peter liked Minako. Peter called him a menace, but Jake called him one back. When Peter accused the Minako pictures of being irrelevant, Jake replied that they were "good photos", with Peter asking "what's so bloomin' great about Sailor Venus anyway?". Jake told Peter to check one of the photos, calling it "true beauty" and "perfection". Peter dissagreed, saying it wasn't perfection, but Jake said it was and told Peter to look at it again. Jake then said that even the picture of Minako eating is perfect, and that it's the end of the road and Peter has lost, and there will be even more spam sent to him. Peter called his love for Minako a "creepy obsession", but Jake said that it was "totally normal". Peter said that he didn't know any other people who were Minako obsessed, and Jake brought up Greg and how he was obsessed with another character from the show. Peter responded that he was taking it too far. In 2016, Peter created The GoAnimate Adventures Of The Collab Chat, a satirical GoAnimate series about The Collab Chat. The Nerf War episode from the series was included in the Minjak's follow-up to SCHOLARS (Nerf War). The same year, he caused the Twig & Pik-pik theme to become a meme, along with "How To Make A Plush Video". In 2019, Peter made "Twig & Pik-pik: Da Random Adventure!", a fanmade Twig & Pik-pik episode, for the Minjak's contest. Peter's video ended up being one of the ones chosen to become part of the official Twig & Pik-pik story. Notes * He has gone by several nicknames before "Kirby Bulborb", the two most well known being "PuniesAreAwsome" and "PlantsVsZombiesLover7575". Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Voice Actor Category:Collaborator